


Yet Another Cordelia-Inspired Shopping Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dontgetanyolder.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yet Another Cordelia-Inspired Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For dontgetanyolder.

"A bookstore?" Angel said dubiously as Cordelia tugged at his sleeve. "I never knew you were into books..."

"Don't be a smartass," Cordelia said. "Just because I'm not a stuffed shirt like Wesley doesn't mean I don't know how to study."

"We're here to study?"

"Nooooooo," Cordelia said. "We're here to put some color into your library."

He eyed her skeptically. "What kind of color?"

"Most of your books are those musty old respectable books of poetry and stuff," she said. "It's time you started reading stuff written after 1950."

With the air of a determined predator, she led him by the hand into the romance section. Angel could tell this was going to be a very long shopping trip.


End file.
